Maré de Sorte
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Sam adquire um amuleto que lhe dá imensa sorte. Com tanta sorte, agora Sam pode conquistar quem quiser. Porém, há muito tempo que Sam está apaixonado por Dean. Usará Sam o poder do amuleto para conquistar Dean? Oneshot.


**Título: **Maré de Sorte

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta fic passa-se no episódio Bad Day at Black Rock, da terceira temporada, quando Sam e Dean adquirem o pé de coelho e Sam fica com imensa sorte.

**Sumário: **Wincest. Sam adquire um amuleto que lhe dá imensa sorte. Com tanta sorte, agora Sam pode conquistar quem quiser. Porém, há muito tempo que Sam está apaixonado por Dean. Usará Sam o poder do amuleto para conquistar Dean? Oneshot.

**Maré de Sorte**

Quando Sam agarrou o pé de coelho, começou a maré de sorte. Conseguiu evitar magoar-se, encontrou objectos de valor, ganhou dinheiro. Tudo parecia correr bem, mas Sam sabia que não podia perder o pé de coelho ou a sua sorte iria mudar drasticamente, para muito pior.

Dean parecia bastante contente por poder também beneficiar da sorte que estava a abater-se sobre Sam. O pé de coelho era um amuleto fantástico.

"Vou comprar mais umas raspadinhas." disse Dean, sorrindo. "Vamos fazer imenso dinheiro. Agora és uma mina de ouro, Sam."

"Pois Dean, mas temos é de pensar em destruir o pé de coelho antes que eu o perca ou mo roubem." disse Sam, abanando a cabeça.

"Calminha, Sammy. Primeiro vamos aproveitar mais um pouco a sorte e depois logo destruímos o amuleto."

Sam suspirou. Não valia a pena discutir com Dean. Dean estava disposto a usar a sorte de Sam até ao máximo.

"Bom, eu agora estou com fome. Vamos comer?" perguntou Dean. Sam encolheu os ombros. "Vamos lá então."

Alguns minutos depois, eles entraram num restaurante e fizeram os seus pedidos. Pouco depois, uma empregada veio trazer-lhes os pedidos.

"Aqui têm." disse ela, sorrindo. "Como são os clientes número mil deste mês, tudo o que consumirem é por conta da casa. Bom apetite."

A empregada afastou-se. Dean sorriu.

"Vês Sam, temos de aproveitar a sorte."

Enquanto comiam, Sam viu um casal entrar, sentar-se e começar a trocar beijos.

"Ei, Sam, não estejas sempre a olhar para aquele casal. Ainda te saltam os olhos." disse Dean, sorrindo. "Sabes, agora com tanta sorte, podes conquistar quem tu quiseres."

"Huh? O que estás a dizer, Dean?" perguntou Sam, que não tinha estado a prestar atenção.

"Estou a falar da tua sorte. Agora tens tanta sorte que deves ser capaz de conquistar quem quiseres. Aposto que se quisesses, ias ali até àquele casal e bastava tu quereres e eles terminavam a relação e tu podias beijar a rapariga se quisesses."

"Será?" perguntou Sam, pensativo. "Mas obviamente que não quero que eles se separem. Estava só a olhar por curiosidade."

Sam permaneceu pensativo por alguns minutos. Teria Dean razão? Será que a sorte de Sam podia manipular assim as pessoas? Talvez Dean tivesse mesmo razão. Mas a sorte não mudava os sentimentos das pessoas, pois não? Se ele quisesse beijar uma pessoa qualquer na rua, talvez conseguisse, talvez a pessoa até deixasse que ele a beijasse, mas não ficaria com nenhum sentimento por ele.

Ao saírem do restaurante, Dean continuava com a mesma conversa.

"Ei, porque é que não experimentas usar a tua sorte para obter alguma coisa de um estranho qualquer? Só para sabermos se a tua sorte também funciona dessa maneira."

"Não me parece, Dean."

"Vá lá. Olha aquela jovem ali. Tem um colar de ouro. Pede-lho."

"Dean, isso é roubar." disse Sam, aborrecido.

"Não. Pedes para ela te dar o colar. Se ela te der o colar, é só devolvê-lo de seguida. Só quero mesmo testar a tua sorte. Vá lá." pediu Dean.

Sam encolheu os ombros e aproximou-se da jovem.

"Olhe... hum... pode dar-me o seu colar?" perguntou Sam.

A jovem olhou para ele por uns segundos e depois acenou afirmativamente, tirou o colar do pescoço e entregou-o a Sam.

"Aqui tem." disse ela, sorrindo.

"Ah... obrigado... mas fique com ele na mesma. Só o queria ver." disse Sam, devolvendo o colar.

Sam voltou para onde Dean esperava por ele. Dean sorriu.

"Eu vi tudo. A tua sorte resulta mesmo nestas situações." disse ele, sorrindo abertamente. "Temos de aproveitar."

"Não, não temos. Vamos mas é voltar para o quarto do motel. E amanhã vamos destruir o pé de coelho." disse Sam, decidido.

Ao voltarem ao quarto do motel onde estavam hospedados, Dean decidiu ir tomar banho. Sam ficou pensativo, revirando o pé de coelho entre as mãos. Era bom ter sorte. Era bom que, para variar, lhe acontecessem coisas boas em vez de desgraças.

Mas ao contrário de Dean, Sam não ansiava por obter dinheiro com a sorte que tinha. Sam também não queria usar a sua sorte para conquistar alguém. Não era correcto. Não era assim que queria que as coisas se passassem.

Sam abanou a cabeça. Dean tinha-lhe dito, no restaurante, que se Sam quisesse podia acabar com a relação daquele casal que se estava a beijar. Sam não queria nada disso. Não tinha interesse nenhum naquele casal. A única pessoa que lhe interessava estava todos os dias com ele. Mas Dean não parecia fazer a mínima ideia dos sentimentos que Sam nutria por ele.

Quando Sam se tinha apercebido do que sentia pelo irmão, tinha ficado horrorizado com o que sentia. Como é que era possível? Não podia ser. Eles eram irmãos. Aquele sentimento não era normal. Tinha de o esquecer. Tinha de ignorar aquele sentimento.

Agora já tinham passado alguns meses. Sam estava mais controlado. Tentara esquecer aquele sentimento, mas era impossível. Por isso, Sam decidiu fingir. Fingia actuar como de costume, ignorando os seus sentimentos por Dean. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça dizer a Dean o que sentia por ele. Se Sam achava aquele sentimento anormal, o que acharia Dean? Não, Sam não estava disposto a correr o risco de contar a Dean a verdade e afastá-lo de si.

Durante o resto do dia, Dean continuou a falar da sorte e Sam continuou a tentar agir normalmente. Quando se foram deitar, cada um na sua cama, Sam ficou vários minutos a pensar na situação deles. Depois abanou a cabeça. Não valia a pena. Não devia pensar nisso.

Aquele sentimento era errado... Sam sabia que sim. Mas uma voz dentro da cabeça de Sam dizia-lhe constantemente "O amor nunca é errado." Sam olhou para a cama do lado. Dean estava virado para o outro lado, por isso Sam não sabia se ele estava a dormir ou não.

Por breves segundos, Sam desejou que Dean sentisse o mesmo que ele. Se eles gostassem realmente um do outro, Sam não iria negar mais os seus sentimentos. Mesmo que fosse errado, ele tentaria alcançar a felicidade junto de Dean. Sam virou-se na cama. Não, não devia pensar nisso. Não devia iludir-se. E mais uma vez, Sam reprimiu os seus sentimentos.

Sam adormeceu. Sonhou com Dean. Era o que sempre acontecia. Sam podia controlar os seus sentimentos, mas não podia controlar os sonhos. E os sonhos faziam-lhe sempre questão de mostrar o quanto ele podia ser feliz e o que estava a perder.

Subitamente, Sam acordou. Tinha ouvido um barulho. Como qualquer caçador, Sam estava sempre alerta. Sam tirou a cabeça da almofada e olhou à sua volta. Tinha sido Dean que fizera barulho. Dean tinha-se levantado da sua cama e estava a olhar para Sam.

"Não consegues dormir?" perguntou Sam.

"Não. Não me sai uma coisa da cabeça." respondeu Dean.

"Que coisa?"

"Tu."

"Eu?"

"Sim, tu."

Sam pestanejou. Não estava a perceber. Dean aproximou-se.

"Não me sais da cabeça, Sam." sussurrou ele.

Sam abriu a boca para falar, mas Dean aproximou-se mais e beijou-o de seguida. Por um breve segundo, Sam queria retribuir o beijo. Mas logo de seguida, afastou Dean.

"Pára, Dean." pediu ele.

Sam olhou para a mesa-de-cabeceira. O pé de coelho estava lá pousado. Lembrou-se novamente das palavras de Dean. Sam podia conquistar quem quisesse devido à sorte que provinha daquele amuleto. Mas Sam não queria que as coisas acontecessem assim. Inconscientemente, tinha desejado que Dean retribuísse os seus sentimentos, mas não era disto que estava à espera.

"Sam, porquê parar?"

"Porque isto está errado." respondeu Sam. "Tu só estás a fazer isto devido ao efeito do pé de coelho. Não quero isso. Gostava... gostava que realmente me amasses. Eu amo-te… mas não quero que faças nada só por causa do amuleto. Não são sentimentos verdadeiros."

"Sammy..."

Dean aproximou-se mais e Sam desviou-se dele.

"Não, Dean, estou a falar a sério."

"Tu queres isto. Eu sei que sim." disse Dean, numa voz terna. "Deixa-me tornar realidade o que realmente desejas."

"Não desejo que as coisas se passem desta maneira."

Dean aproximou-se mais. Sam tentou recuar, mas no momento seguinte Dean estava a beijá-lo novamente. Sam sabia que se devia afastar, mas não conseguiu. Quando os dois tiveram de se separar, Dean sorriu.

"Vês, não resistas." disse Dean.

"Dean, eu acho..." começou Sam, mas parou logo de seguida.

Dean começou a beijar o pescoço de Sam e Sam não conseguiu resistir mais. Um minuto depois, os dois caíram na cama de Sam, beijaram-se novamente e fizeram amor.

Quando Sam acordou, na manhã seguinte, Dean já não estava a seu lado na cama. Sam olhou à sua volta, mas não viu Dean. Memórias do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior encheram-lhe a mente e subitamente Sam ficou com medo.

"Dean? Onde estás?" perguntou Sam, aflito.

Não obteve respostas. Levantou-se e foi procurar na casa de banho. Dean também não estava lá. Sam sentou-se na cama e enterrou a cara nas mãos. Dean devia ter acordado e caído em si também. Algumas lágrimas assomaram aos olhos de Sam. Dean devia estar a odiar-se pelo que tinha acontecido e ainda pior, devia estar a odiar Sam também.

Pouco depois, a porta do quarto abriu-se e Dean entrou. Sam olhou para Dean, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante alguns segundos, até que Dean falou.

"Destrui o pé de coelho." anunciou ele.

Sam levantou-se da cama.

"Dean, sobre ontem, desculpa... foi por causa do amuleto. Eu... eu sei que não tenho desculpa. Eu desejei e o amuleto fez com que ficasses baralhado e..."

"Pára, Sam." pediu Dean.

Sam calou-se. Olhou para Dean, mas a expressão de Dean não revelava nenhum sentimento, fosse alegria, tristeza ou mesmo revolta.

"A culpa não é tua." disse Dean, passados alguns segundos.

"É, é culpa minha. Dean, perdoa-me. Eu... se quiseres eu afasto-me de ti, prometo."

Dean suspirou.

"Sam, diz-me uma coisa, tu querias realmente que nós, enfim, que nós fizéssemos o que fizemos ontem à noite, não querias?"

Sam corou um pouco.

"Eu... bem, não é que eu estivesse sempre a pensar nisso... não sou nenhum tarado, nem nada disso."

"Então é algo além do sexo?"

"Claro! Achas que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que só quer saber de sexo? Eu quero saber é de sentimentos, Dean." respondeu Sam.

"Ok. Então, amas-me, é isso?"

Sam hesitou um pouco.

"Sim, amo."

"Ok. Era isso que eu precisava de saber." disse Dean, abanando a cabeça.

"E agora? Cada um segue o seu caminho?"

"Depende. Tu vais decidir isso. Eu tenho de te confessar uma coisa. Ontem, quando te beijei, tu estavas reticente, porque pensavas que eu só estava a beijar-te por causa do efeito do amuleto. Mas não é verdade. Eu sinto o mesmo que tu, Sam. Há já bastante tempo."

Sam tentou falar, mas Dean interrompeu-o.

"Espera, deixa-me acabar. Ontem, quando eu te beijei, tu já não estavas sobre o efeito do amuleto. Eu acordei de noite. Tu estavas a dormir. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em ti, como aliás te disse. E então, o pé de coelho estava ali... e eu peguei nele. Sendo assim, a sorte passou para mim. Eu precisava de coragem para te dizer o que sentia e achei que com a sorte do meu lado, tudo seria mais fácil."

Sam ficou boquiaberto. Afinal estivera totalmente enganado.

"Bom, acabei por não te dizer o que sentia ontem à noite. Mal olhei para ti, só me apetecia beijar-te. Depois quando tu disseste para parar, achei que não devia continuar a fazer o que estava a fazer. Mas tu depois disseste que me amavas, sem ser por causa do efeito do amuleto. E então, eu avancei. E pronto, sabes bem o que aconteceu." concluiu Dean. "E agora? O que queres fazer?"

"Eu... estou sem palavras." disse Sam, sentando-se novamente na sua cama. "Afinal, eu pensava que tu não gostavas de mim da mesma maneira que eu gostava de ti e que só me tinhas beijado e feito amor comigo porque eu o tinha desejado e o amuleto tinha concretizado esse desejo, mas afinal não era nada disso."

"Perdoas-me, Sam? No final, eu é que usei o poder do amuleto para te obrigar a fazer amor comigo."

"Não me obrigaste, Dean. Era algo que eu queria, mas estava a reprimir, com medo das consequências."

"Então, estamos bem um com o outro? O que se vai passar agora?" perguntou Dean.

"O que tu quiseres. Eu sei que é errado, mas se tu me amas e eu te amo... acho que devíamos tentar ter uma relação, não achas?"

Dean sorriu, aproximou-se e beijou Sam.

"Aqui tens a minha resposta, Sammy."

Sam sorriu.

"Só há uma coisa que eu realmente não entendo."

"O quê?"

"Quando tu pegaste no amuleto, ele deu-te a sorte a ti e supostamente, a mim ia dar-me azar... mas afinal eu passei uma noite fantástica. Não é estranho? Não tive azar nenhum."

"Bom, então parece que a sorte estava do lado dos dois." disse Dean, sorrindo.


End file.
